Talk:Redemption II (episode)
nitpick * This episode has one of the funniest bloopers in any "Trek" series: a member of the camera crew is clearly seen reflected in the glass facets in the final scene. He is wearing casual clothing and is chomping energetically on gum! Removed from article. --Alan del Beccio 05:39, 22 February 2006 (UTC) removed I removed: :Many people consider this episode the one where Data proves his worthiness of commanding, by disobeying orders in order to detect cloaked romulan ships, preventing the Romulans from entering Klingon Space. I think that was the point. Many people don't have to consider it to be, it was... "the one where Data proves his worthiness of commanding, by disobeying orders in order to detect cloaked romulan ships, preventing the Romulans from entering Klingon Space..." --Bp 16:36, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ---- I also removed some stuff. Namely, nits. :Sela says that the Federation fleet consists of exactly 23 starships, however both Federation and Romulan computer displays show no more than 17 vessels in the fleet. :The Federation puts out a tachyon net to track the Romulan Ships. However, this net cannot extend infinitely into space. The Romulan ships could just cloak and go around the net. Moreover, if the ships are ten million kilometers apart, the net has gaps big enough for a fleet of ships to fly through. :In the fight in the beginning, a Klingon reports that the ship is entering the chromosphere. While the later scene involving the ship destroying the two behind it does appear to be close to the star, the scene in which that is reported shows the star well away on the viewscreen. :In the fight in the beginning, Worf reports that "aft shields are gone." In the very next scene, the two Klingon ships attacking them fire and the ship Worf is on absorbs the shots with its aft shielding :Worf gave no reaction when he saw Sela on the viewscreen in Lursa and B'Etor's quarters. Given that he worked closely with Tasha and had no prior knowledge of Sela's existence he should have given some sort of reaction. :The ships form a line to create a sort of dragnet, hoping to detect any cloaked ships which attempt to cross it. Picard, and Sela, seem to forget that space is 3 dimensional. Ships could easily go above or below it. As you all know by now, these types of notes do not belong in an encyclopedia. Background information should be for background information only (i.e. things that occurred behind-the-scenes). --From Andoria with Love 20:56, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Also removed: * This episode was the season premiere of the 5th season, and a continuation of . * The starship appears again in this episode, and has been slightly modified, as the Sutherland is noticeably different from the Phoenix. This is most notable in the "dish" on the back of model; the Sutherland has a more triangular "dish" than the round dish of the Phoenix, in which this configuration would be the standard in all future appearances of the Nebula-class. * The Stargazer may have been a part of Picard's fleet, but was not able to participate in the blockade. The Constellation-class ship which follows the Enterprise is considered by some to be the Hathaway, but the resolution of the registry on this ship is too low to determine if it is NCC-2893 (Stargazer) or NCC-2593 (Hathaway). * In the episode, it is suggested Worf challenge Gowron's leadership. This is later fulfilled in episode . * This is the second of three consecutive appearances Guinan makes in season cliffhangers, her first was in the TNG Season 3 finale , her next would take place at the end of this season in the two part episode . * After Sela is introduced to the Enterprise-D, the remaining bridge crew aboard the Enterprise discuss the possibilities of Sela's birth. These reasons include a clone of Natasha Yar infused with Romulan DNA. Sela is next seen in .--31dot 11:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Lt Commander Though Lt. Commander Hobson is introduced as such when Data enters to take his command, there are several scenes where the character Hobson wears the pip ranking of a full commander. I've watched this episode in it's entirety and I am unable to find a scene where he wore the pips of a full commander. If someone knows the exact location then please let me know. Otherwise I'll remove it. --Morder 10:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :It's a nitpick. Why wait? TribbleFurSuit 16:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Consider it removed. --Morder 23:25, 25 May 2008 (UTC) He was shown wearing commander's pips when he was talking to Data about taking the phasers off-line. 05:38, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::No, he isn't. Having gone through (copy the url into your address bar), it appears that people are confused by a scene where the light reflects off of the black core of the half pip to make it look like a full gold, but it still isn't. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Sutherland and Star Trek 2009 The way that Data gets command of the Sutherland is how I think they got the idea for Uhura in Star Trek 2009 to board the Enterprise 21:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really see the connection- and you would need some sort of evidence of your position to put it in this article, as original research is not permitted. 31dot (talk) 02:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Should the articles get their own pages? Should the individual articles Data reads from each magazine get pages of their own? Or is that too much? --LauraCC (talk) 18:41, October 15, 2016 (UTC) If they do, a subcat of scientific literature, "articles" will need to be made. --LauraCC (talk) 20:35, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Add that information to the page for the magazine first. - 20:41, October 17, 2016 (UTC) The info is there, it's just not a link yet. Journal of Banzai Institute for Advanced Studies, for instance - the article title is in quote marks. Most of the various journals' pages have individual article titles in quote marks, too. --LauraCC (talk) 20:42, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :If there's is enough information on each article to warrant it's own page, do that and put them in the scientific literature category. If not, create redirects and categorize them the same way. That way we can see if there's enough to warrant a category, and if that category should include the individual stories in Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder, for instance. - 20:52, October 17, 2016 (UTC) I've requested images of the articles Data perused to that end, among others, on the "requested files" page. As for other articles, My Corner of the Continuum comes to mind as well. --LauraCC (talk) 15:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I think "My Corner of the Continuum" is a column series more then just an article. But I've wondered about this question too, if newspaper articles that we see ought to get their own articles. It's Federation Day! has one, and I think the site is better for it, but most filler pieces from prop papers would be really tedious to have. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:27, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I think maybe if it's a newspaper article that the character wasn't really reading, that can go on the paper's page. But the articles Data perused he actually was seen to be reading; it wasn't just a prop. --LauraCC (talk) 14:55, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :::When I was working on the pages for the journals, I consider the possibility of writing pages for each of the articles. The issue, for me, was that the text Data read was the same for all articles. Check the Observation page for this episode at Ex-Astris-Scientia. So, all that we have is the name of the articles.--Memphis77 (talk) 16:11, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Huh. I know they can't possibly/wouldn't come up with unique complicated text for each individual one, but surely they could have done it another way. But they didn't know we'd be scrutinizing it this deeply. Maybe a list page would be better. I looked at the ex astris page and it also lists volume and issue numbers, as well. --LauraCC (talk) 16:16, October 19, 2016 (UTC)